Funny things happen at weddings
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: another story my friend and i wrote. Where Dean and Cas get married and they have a daughter. Its hellish but funny.
1. Chapter 1

"What a beautiful wedding" I said to waiter

The waiter happened to be Gabriel, the archangel, "Oh, yes, it is, isn't?"

"Too bad the grooms bride is a whore." I replied

Gabriel covered her mouth as she said whore, "This isn't a Panic! At the Disco song, you know?"

"You had to ruin it?" I said with a smirk. "What's an arch angel Doing at a human wedding?"

"What isn't an archagel doing at a human's wedding?" Gabriel winked. "Catch ya later..."

I teleported In front of him. "I'll ask you again, what is an arch angel doing at a human wedding?"

"Well...you know...just enjoying some...refreshments...here to see the grooms..." He winked again.

"Why are my dads' wedding so important? Who are you?"

"I think you mean why IS my dads' wedding important, and I think you'll find out soon enough, Amelia."

"You know your in room filled with hunters who will kill you the second they find out who you are."

"So... I enjoy living...on the edge... as a famous russian man once said, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get some Pepsi max for the grooms..."

"Ok Sherlock he's gone" I help Sherlock to stack of presents

"You shouldn't have spoken to him, you know...that was quite the idiotic move..."

"I know I saw the cuff links." I said as I shoved him into a present.

"SHE SAYS SHES NO GOOD BUT IM WORSE!" Dona began dancing, as she backed up into Amy.

"Was that Sherlock Holmes? His blog is brilliant!"

I shove Dona in the present with Sherlock

"So kiddo...enjoying your time with that famed detective of yours?" Gabe asked, winking again.

"You know he's a bit of an ass..."

"Oh shut it." Shoves him in the box and wards it quickly before he can escape

Gabriel teleports out of the box. "Miss me?"

"Oh I made a mistake." shoves him back in and fixes the ward sidgil.

"LET ME OUT! I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED WITH TWO ASSHATS WHO CONSTANTLY ARGUE!" Donna exclaimed.

Everyone turns around to look at the presents and Amy. "LAALALALALALAALA! LET ME OUT! I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED WITH TWO ASSHATS WHO CONSTANTLY ARGUE!" She yelled and teleported out of the room

"Are you sure that we were right when we adopted Amelia?"

"Absolutely." Castiel replied.

"You guys did adopt me." Amy said over hearing

"Ima go talk to John!" and ran towards John.

"You are...as Bobby once said...an idjit, Dean..."

"I'm sorry, Cass..." Dean said, pacing around.

"John my dads are being mean!"

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that." John replied. "Would you like some champagne, Amelia? Oh right...you're underage...nevermind...eh...maybe they're just stressed, yeah? I was stressed the day I married Mary."

"Yeah john do you still miss... Umm... Him?" She asked carefully

Mary smiled a bit, touching John's shoulder, as John looked at his feet. "Y'kno...I try not to think about him...it's just been a very long and ardious three years..."

"I know, we all miss him." Amy said. Backing away slowly

"Goodbye, then...Congratulations to your parents." He said, raising his champagne. He turned to Mary, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks." running to the presents to see if they were still alive in there.

"OH GOD GABRIEL PULLED OUT A SUCKER AND HE STUCK IT IN SHERLOCK'S HAIR...AND NOW SOME OF THE GUMDROPS ARE STUCK IN MY BRA...THIS IS SO AWKWARD!" Donna exclaimed.

"Still alive." I said sitting down eating some cake.

"I smell cake." Said Sherlock

"CAKE!" Gabriel jumped up and down. "CAN I HAVE SOME?"

"NO YOUVE HAD ENOUGH!" Donna replied.

"Time to open presents!" Dean yelled.

"Oh yes...boxed goods...let's start with the big one in the middle."

"No! No no no we need to save the best for last!" I yelled

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Sherlock shouted.

"See the others agree with me!"

"No...that was Sherlock's voice! I heard it!" John began, raising out of his seat. "Sorry...he's had...one too many." Mary said, ushering John to sit back down.

"It's ok I was doing my impression of him! I'm getting really good at impressions!"

"Oh...right then...um."

"Oh, look, there's 365 gifts for us to open, Dean.

*364 presents later* "well thank you for those ummm... Useful gifts... Now it's the biggest one." Cas said

"Umm john this one is for you too can you come up?" I said

John walked up to the front. "OH, well... is it a late wedding prreset from my marriage to Mary?

"Umm yeah sure."

John smiled a bit. "After the happy couple married today."

"Okay get ready..." I lifted the cover.

Sherlock smirked, and replied in unison with Gabriel. "NOT DEAD! SURPRISE!"

John jumped and fell out of his seat.

"I'm your dad!" Gabriel winked.

"Congratulations!"

Dona jumps out "and I'm the new prophet!

"Shit just got real."


	2. epi

EPILOGE:

"SHERLOCK?!" DeadNotSleeping (Doting) and John yelled.

"Yeah not dead, nice to see you Mary; fix your makeup dear. Your dress isn't long enough to hide that tear, dear." Sherly said as he winked and smiled. "John you dog." Sherlock knowing that Mary was cheating.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. Looking at Mary and Sherly.

"Judging by th tear and its size, you two had _sex_ about an hour ago." Sherly said with smile.

"Mary." John said in a concered voice.

*Gabe an Amy*

"Your my father!?" Amy said in a very pissed off voice. "Where have you been for the last decadde?!"

"Places to be, people meet-"

"You mean fuck?! My mom was killed because of you!" she said as she pulled out an angel blade.

"What? Oh yeah, I made sure you were in good hands."

"She's dead." she ran and tried to stab him.

"Wow!" he said as he dodge quikly enough to miss the knife.

"Ahh!" Mary yelled as Amy stabbed her.

"Maary!" John yelled. "She's dead."

"Thats okay you've got me." Sherly said wraping his arm around John.


End file.
